


Leaving Office

by Shatterpath



Series: Once Upon an Alternate Universe [15]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Redemption, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina gives up the trappings of her office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Office

It is time.

 

I don't like it, but the it doesn't make it any less true.

 

For months now, I’ve continued on in this place, amidst the trappings of my falsely built life of the mayor. Little by little, the falseness of it has worn away on my nerves. And, frankly, I can't stand being around those that still despise me. For those that still may need me, the big house isn't that far away.

 

There are piles of boxes marring the pristine space. Scraps of my life here at the epicenter of my curse. There are reflections of my life as the Evil Queen everywhere, from the stark black and white and silver, to the hard visual angles, making for a cold space.

 

Oh, there are spots of warmth, nearly all of them brought here since the curse broke and I found my heart again. Photos, the plush sheepskin rug from Ruby, scattered little gifts from my loved ones.

 

My loved ones. The words alone warm me completely. I don't deserve them and the salvation they have offered my permanently scarred soul. In them, I have a reason to continue ever upwards and make amends as I can. It will never be enough, but I can spend my life trying.

 

I think my victims actually believe in me more than I do myself some days. That's powerful incentive.

 

Right on cue, there is a flurry of sound, a riot of voices to pull me out of my mixed feelings funk. My surprise at some of the party of helpers isn't feigned. Oh, Emma and Henry and Ruby were a given, certainly, but James and Snow and Granny Lucas? Not to mention the bigger shock of Leroy and the Mother Superior. They look conflicted, but not gloating as though this is some sort of perverse victory. As they have been the most rabid in despising me and watching like hawks, I’ll take what I can get.

 

With a flurry of hellos, and a kiss from Emma, my things are gathered up and hauled out into the sunshine to be placed in David's old truck. Several of the pieces of furniture will be taken care of later.

 

When Ruby asks for my keys, I hand them off without comment. Right now, I just want to be home and process this new change. Emma leads me to the police cruiser, hand warm in mine. We watch Ruby chat with her grandmother for a moment, and hand off my keys before trotting back. Her imperious shove squeezes me tightly between them in the front seat, warming me. My trip away from this place that was once powerful to me is spent with their loving hands on me while the rest of my earthly goods and extended family follow along.

 

The change will be easy in time.


End file.
